Tytokit
❝ squeak ❞ — Good Baby A tiny kit with mottled black, grey and cream fur, and big baby blue eyes. Tytokit, now residing in ThunderClan, shows potential for a sharp mind, but sticks only to malicious actions. 'Appearance' Heritage: moggy (oriental/bombay(Sparkbite) x somali/american shorthair/oriental longhair(Noondapple)) Description: very small, even for her age, and covered with thick fur, Tyto looks more like a plush than a kitten. Her chubbiness and huge, pale blue eyes only add on to her cute looks, though dont be fooled- she's a little devil. Tyto is a tortoiseshell with a cream base colour, and splashes of light grey and brownish black covering it. Palette: : = Base (#FFFFFF) : = Markings (Optional Secondary Color) (#FFFFFF) : = Other Markings (Optional Tertiary Color) (#FFFFFF) : = (Add as many colors as needed) (#FFFFFF) : = Eyes (#FFFFFF) : = Inner Ears (#FFFFFF) : = Nose (#FFFFFF) : = Tongue (#FFFFFF) : = Pawpads (#FFFFFF) : = Scars (#FFFFFF) : = (Extra Items/Accessories, if applicable) (#FFFFFF) Voice: high pitched an childish. Scent: she is starting to loose her milk scent, her frequent excusions outside and her new diet making her smell a bit more wild. Gait: confident and seemingly stable; her balance isn't perfect but she'll get back on her feet as fast as she can if she does fall. 'Personality' 'Traits' * +''' 'Driven / Diligent -' ... * '''+ Observant -''' ... * '''+ Energetic -''' ... * '''± Gifted -''' ... * '''± Amoral -''' ... * '''± Demanding -''' ... * '''− Insensitive -''' ... * '''− Arrogant -''' ... * '''− Aggressive -''' ... '''Likes *... **... 'Dislikes' *... **... 'Goals' *Find her missing family again. **... 'Fears' *... **... 'History' 'Kithood' Clan: SkyClan Cats Involved: Noondapple, Lunakit, Eclipsekit, Greykit, Honeykit Age Range: 0 moons *Noondapple give birth to four kits: three males, and one female. They're sired by Sparkbite: a political litter to honour a newborn alliance between Thunderclan and Skyclan. **Noon decides not to name the kits to avoid getting attached, as she'll have to give them to Sparkbite to seal the alliance. Spoiler warning? She gets attached anyways. *Honeykit, Noon's adoptive daughter, interacts with her newborn little sister. They bond, and Honey dubs her the Good Baby- a nice provisory name. *Noon agrees that the kits will be given to their father during the gathering, though she decides to keep Greykit by her side. **Good Baby sleeps through the exchange. **Spark and Noon finally name the kittens, Tyto being named after owls, for her big eyes. *Spark takes Tyto, Eclipse and Luna to ThunderClan. **When Tyto awakes, she pulls a tantrum, being extremely confused and angered by the move. 'Relationships' 'Kin' 'Opinions' ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Admires | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Infatuated with | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ⦁ = Respects | ⦁⦁ = Trusts | ⦁⦁⦁ = Relies on ⦁ = Skeptical of | ⦁⦁ = Mistrusts | ⦁⦁⦁ = Betrayed by ⦁ = Dead | ⦁⦁ = Grieves over | ⦁⦁⦁ = Longs to see again ---- |-|ThunderClan= :Sparkbite/deputy/father/a ::"squeak." :a :Lunakit/kit/brother/a ::"squeak." :a :Eclipsekit/kit/brother/a ::"squeak." :a |-|WindClan= N/A |-|ShadowClan= N/A |-|RiverClan= N/A |-|SkyClan= :Noondapple/deputy/mother/a ::"squeak." :a :Greykit/kit/brother/a ::"squeak." :a :Honeykit/kit/sister/a ::"squeak." :a :Dovekit/kit/cousin/a ::"squeak." :a |-|Outside the Clans= N/A 'Trivia' *yahoo 'Quotes' ❝ ... ❞ — ... 'Fanart' __NOWYSIWYG__